Jet Halfbody
)]] The is an abiotic B-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Jet Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Kujira Halfbody. Design * - The cyan head armor. It can deploy an air shield that wraps around the whole body, decreasing air resistance, resulting in enhanced acceleration and climbing performance. * - The eyepiece. In cooperation with a shoulder-mounted radar, it instantly locks onto targets within an effective range, and suggests the most damaging weapons to hit them with. * - The 'jet tail' on the Right Eye Jet. It is a guidance device that remotely guide small missiles launched from the user and track them until they hit the target. * - The cyan chest armor sections. Multiple fighter drones are contained inside, and when launched they can group into various formations to create co-ordinated focused attacks. * - The jet wings mounted to the back. Supersonic flight is made possible thanks to a built-in afterburner, and during flight the user can produce shock waves that can knock back and/or destroy groups of enemies. * - The left shoulder armor. It is equppied with radar and electronic warfare equipment, allowing the user to grasp the current situation in an airspace. It also remote controls the drones inside the Scramble Chest Armor. * - The left arm. An internal armament compression container holds a large array of small missiles and rocket launchers, allowing the user to attack with them midair. The user can punch enemies while flying through the air. * - The left hand. It is a device that operates multiple armor functions, allowing the user to launch weapons and control flight behaviour via finger movements. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The right leg. An internal armament compression container holds a large array of small missiles and rocket launchers, allowing the user to attack with them midair. The user can kick enemies while flying through the air. * - The right foot. An attitude control booster built into the sole ensures that the user can properly utilise aerial manoeuvres. The user can kick the air while in supersonic motion, destroying enemies by the resulting shockwave. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KujiraJet' (Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~:, ''Next Chapter Build Episode 22)'' KRBu-BuildKujiraJet.png|KujiraJet Form Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Kick:' Build floods the area in front of him and shoots a torpedo before goes underwater, then a giant whale comes up and boost Build with its blowhole allowing Build to fly out of the water, and perform a jet-boosting Rider Kick at the enemy. KujiraJet Ocean creating.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 1: Ocean creation) KujiraJet Torpedo shooting.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 2: Torpedo shooting) KujiraJet flying with the Whale.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 3: Flying) KujiraJet torpedo bombing in the water.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 4: Water torpedo bombing) KujiraJet Rider Kick.png|Vortex Finish (KujiraJet) (Step 5: Rider Kick) Category:Halfbodies Category:Arsenal (Build)